UFO REPLY SUPER JUNIOR MY VERSION AGAIN
by Joyer Cloudsomnia
Summary: Disaat ELF mulai mencurahkan Keluh kesahnya lewat UFO-UFO yang mereka kirim / Member Suju dengan ramahnya membalas setiap UFO yang dikirm fans nya / Hingga akhirnya banyak rahasia2 member SJ yang tak terduga juga terungkap! / THIS FIC IS DEDICATED FOR ELF! SO IF YOU ELF, LETS READ. AND DON'T FORGET FOR REVIEW/COMMENT! :)


**Annyeong orang idiot kambek ! -_-v**

**Hey seperti yang kalian minta elfs! Aku membawa UFO REPLY ver aku lagi. Dan ada beberapa pertanyaan dari kalian yang aku masukin ^_^**

**Okeh langsung aja**

* * *

**UFO REPLY SUPER JUNIOR YEFAH VERSION**

**Cast : All Member SJ |Fans (F)**

**Genre : humor , romance(?)**

**Warning : TYPO(s) | BIKIN MUNTAH SECARA TIDAK WAJAR | BIKIN SENYUM-SENYUM SENDIRI(?) XD**

**NP : Kyuhyun (KH) | Sungmin (SM) | Yesung (YS) | Ryeowook (RW) | Kangin (KG) | Eunhyuk (EH) | Donghae (DH) |Shindong (SD) | Siwon (SW) |**

**-Member SJ yang lagi wamil kapan-kapan aku masukin lagi ne ^_~ mian sebelumnya**

**0o0o0o00o0o0 HAPPY READING 0o0o00o00o0o0o0**

* * *

*F : kyuhyun oppa kapan kau akan memberi anak pada joyers, kami menantinya ?

KH : Mungkin secepatnya. Kalian tunggu saja ya :)

* * *

*F : Kapan kyu engga cengo kalau ngeliat butt ming =w=

KH : untuk itu aku tidak tau. Karena setiap aku melihat butt ming hyung maka pikiranku akan.. ah lupakan ._.

SM : kau selalu seperti itu kyu. Jangan membuat fans curiga ,

* * *

*F : sungmin oppa knpa butt mu seseksi itu?

SM : eungh, aku tak tau. Tapi aku rasa butt ku biasa2 saja :)

* * *

*F : Kyuhyun oppa, aku ingin melihatmu bertelanjang dada xDD haha

KH : andwae. Hanya ming hyung yang boleh liat -,-v

* * *

*F : Eunhae couple jjang. Sesekali aku ingin melihat Kyumin moment bertebaran #buing2

KG: aku stuju kyumin jarang sekali muncul .-. Tapi lihatlah SS5 America elf! :)

* * *

*F : Aku selalu ah, setiap saat memperhatikan bibir Donghae oppa #plak. Bisakah aku men-CIUM-mu?  
#aaaa, menggila

DH : tentu saja. Kau bisa mencium ku :) sepuas yang kau mau ;)

EH : tak ada jatah malam ini!

DH : ah andwae T.T

* * *

*F : kamu habis ngapain kyu ? kenapa pagi-pagi update weibo lagi di bathtub ?apa kamu habis melakukan sesuatu dengan ming ?

KH : kau benar. Aku sedang melakuan sesuatu XD

SM : Kyuuuuuuu

* * *

*F : Kyumin kalau kalian menikah berapa anak yang kalian inginkan ?

SM : hey, apa yang kau bicarakan?

KH : aku ingin sebanyak-banyaknya XD

SM : kyuuuu kau tutup mulut saja -,-

* * *

*F : Sungmin oppa apakah kau akan galau bila tidak ketemu evil#Wahahaha  
SM : sepertinya begitu. Hehe *Blush*

KH : aaa ming hyung love!

* * *

*F : kyumin eunhae menikahlah dan angkat aku menjadi anakmu!

KH : baiklah! Datang saja ke kyumin's room, dan akan ku angkat kau jadi anakku :)

DH : Hey, aku sedang membuat baby dengan hyukie. Jangan mengganggu kami xD

F : aaaaaaaa

SM : kyu kau lagi kau lagi -_-

EH : Haeeee tutup mulutmu! /.\

* * *

*F: eunhyuk oppa apakah kau sudah mencuci kaos kakimu hari ini

EH : tidak. Aku sedang malas. Lagipula aku tak tahan dengan bau kaus kakiku sendiri -_,-  
*F : donghae oppa berhenti membuatku terpesona dengan senyummu,ayo menikah!

D : okay! Would you marry me?

F : AAAAAA /DIE/

* * *

*F : oppa aku mencintai seseorang, tapii saayang dia sudah pergi.. apa aku hrs melupakannya? #curcol ceritanya

EH : jangan lupakan dia. Tapi kau cukup mengenangnya :) dan selalu doakan dia :)

KH : tumben Eunhyuk hyung bijak XD kerasukan Siwon Hyung ya?

E : Sialan lu -,-

* * *

*F : kyuhyun oppa,kapan oppa menikahi sungmin oppa?

KH : secepatnya! Dan aku akan mengundangmu.

F : Yeayyyyyy!

* * *

*F : yesung oppa,berhentilah memasang tampang pabbo..

YS : huh aku tak sepabbo yang kau bayangkan -_,-

KH : tampangmu memang pabbo hyung ._.v

Y S: bisakah kau diam magnae? ,

* * *

*F : Aku sangat lapar -_-

RW : Ayo ke dorm kami! Akan kumasakan sesuatu untukmu :)

F : AAA jinjja? Gomawo oppa 3

* * *

*F : Kenapa rasanya aku tak ingin melepas Yesung oppa pergi wamil? Ahhhh kau membuatku gila T~T

YS : Jangan bersedih. Aku akan selalu ada dihati kalian kan? Begitupun sebaliknya. Aku yakin kalian bisa memahami kenapa aku harus melaksanakan tugas ini. Saranghae!

F : aaaa dibalas ! Nado opa! Nado saranghaeeeee 333 :''')

* * *

*F : bagaimana keadaan Wook oppa jika ditinggal wamil nanti oleh Yesung oppa?

YS : Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja :)

RW : Kata siapa hyung /.\

YS : kata hatiku. Bukankah kau sudah janji agar tetap kuat?

RW : Ne hyung. Anything for u :')

F : AAAAAA YeWook :')

* * *

*F : Aku akan mencoba tegar melepas Yesung oppa wamil. Ye oppa, Hwaiting!

YS : Gomawo. Hwaiting!

* F : Kapan aku punya teddybear selucu Shindong oppa? *eh

SD : Kau bisa memilikiku kapanpun kau mau ELF! :)

F : Yeayyyyyy

* * *

*F : Ah sangat menyesal aku tidak bisa nonton SS5 Indonesia oppadeul. Maafkan aku /.\

KH : Jangan sedih. Mungkin belum waktumu bertemu kami. Dan lagi pula kau ke korea hanya untuk memberi ufo pada kami?

* * *

F : Iya. Habisnya aku sangat menyesal tidak nonton. Padahal di negaraku sendiri T.T

SW : Menonton kami bukan kewajibanmu juga. Dan jangan pernah menonton kami jika itu menyusahkan orangtuamu arra?

F : Ne oppa :') ahh sekarang aku sudah tenang. Sangat tidak menyangka ufo ku di balas ].[ saranghae my supermans!

SW : Nado saranghae my oxygen :)

* * *

*F : Berharap di SuShow nanti akan menjadi luky fans :3

DH : Nde, dan aku akan memberi mu sebuah cincin di atas panggung nanti. Bukankah itu lucky?

F : aaaaaaa jinjjayo oppa? Ahhh kau membuatku gila asdfghjkl

EH : Hae kenapa aku selalu membuatku badmood -_-

DH : Mianhae chagiya~~^^

EH : Maaf tak di terima -,-

DH : Huaaaa andwaeyoooo *o*

F : Sepertinya au harus kabur XD

* * *

*F : Kyu oppa, apa yg akan kau lakukan jika sungmin oppa pergi wamil?

KH : Aku akan menunggunya. Dan aku juga akan sering2 ke basecamp untuk mengunjunginya :)

SM : kyu :3

KH : Ne hyung?

SM : Gomawo~^^

F : aaaaaaa KyuMin ^O^

* * *

*F : Aku berharap, secepatnya suju berkumpul lengkap kembali. Termasuk kibum oppa dan hankyung oppa

KG : nde! Kami selalu berdoa agar kami akan berkumpul kembali seperti dulu. Tetap dukung kami elpeu!

F : tentu oppa, hwaiting!

YS : nde. Hwaiting !

* * *

**Huaaaaa akhirnya ufo reply aku selese lagi. Huaa anchur anchurrrrrr**

**Gimana, yang pertanyaannya udah aku muat, puas sama jawabnnya? Hmm semoga deh :)**

**Btw, maaf ya kalau ada kata yang kurang enak di baca **

**dan apa kalian ingin UFO reply nya berlanjut atau tidak? Jika ia kalian hanya perlu cantumkan pertanyaan kalian di kolom komentar/review. Dan juga jangan lupa sertakan pendapat kalian tentang Ufo reply ini :)**

**itu aja deh, sampai jumpa di Ufo selanjutnya *jika ada***

**RIPIU DI BUTUHKAN...**

**CHAAAAA RIPIU PLISSSSS :3**

**JADILAH PEMBACA YANG CERDAS n_n**

* * *

**_2013-05-04 , Sabtu_**

**_Sign_**

**_-Yefah-_**


End file.
